Por ella
by Petit Nash
Summary: Despues de mucho tiempo la UAC esta por atrapar a Ian Doyle... Hotch tiene el tiro justo, no es adecuado, pero es por ella, porque se lo debe a Emily.


**Por ella.**

La historia de cómo habían dado con Doyle era por demás inverosímil, demasiadas casualidades, o tal vez demasiada insistencia, perseguían otro caso pero la mente de todos se había quedado siempre en la búsqueda del criminal que les había arrebatado a una integrante de su equipo, a Emily.

Y de pronto, terminando otro caso... todas las pistas que quedaban, la única muerte que no encajaba en el patrón, parecían indicarles algo... Y no fue necesario más que unas preguntas por aquí, unas investigaciones de García por allá, y estuvieron seguros. Tal vez hacer todo ese movimiento estaba fuera del protocolo, pero no tenían tiempo de esperar formalidades, o Doyle volvería a escurrirse de sus manos... y quien sabe si tendrían otra oportunidad. No la habían tenido en siete meses.

Se movilizaron tan rápido que no los vieron venir; tomaron el edificio por asalto, a pesar de que no eran muchos, y no contaban con apoyo, estaban decididos a salir victoriosos en esa jugada... El equipo completo, incluyendo a Reid, entró armado al edificio, en el fondo todos estaban deseosos de vengarse, no lo hubieran admitido, pero justamente era lo que necesitaban, aunque también supieran que eso ya no cambiaba nada... Tenían que hacerlo... Por ella...

Armas cargadas... Bloquearon la entrada... Subieron... Doyle intentó escapar, se perdió entre los pasillos; preparados para disparar se separaron...

Hotch entró en el sótano del edificio, pese a la poca luz avanzaba seguro, cuidadoso, escuchando con cuidado a su alrededor, a la espera de cualquier señal... Fue un mínimo ruido lo que lo alertó, se escabullo entre un par de tuberías, de inmediato supo que estaba cerca. Alertó a su equipo, pero ellos estaban lejos. Tenía que hacerse cargo.

Ian Doyle miraba a su alrededor, justamente como para verificar que ningún miembro de la UAC estaba siguiéndolo, buscaba una salida que probablemente daría al drenaje o a un edificio vecino... Avanzó un poco más, Hotch tras él, cruzó una puerta para entrar en una habitación estrecha que estaba llena de tuberías, Hotch no dudo en seguirlo...

Ambos se detuvieron. Uno no miraba al otro, Hotch estaba oculto en las sombras de un rincón, su equipo no debía tardar... Podían atrapar a Doyle, sólo tardarían unos minutos, pero tenían que ser más rápidos que él.

Hotch sabía que aun posibilidad de atraparlo, y que tenía que ignorar que tenía el tiro perfecto disponible en ese instante, que Doyle sufriría más con todo aquello en su conciencia mientras estaba encerrado en prisión... Lo sabía... Y aun así disparó.

Era por venganza; él le había arrebatado a Emily, justo en el momento más importante, cuando la sentía más cercana, cuando todo estaba excelente; le había quitado al amor de su vida y tenía que pagar por eso.

Se acercó a donde Doyle había caído y le arrebató su arma, sangraba, nada de muerte instantánea, sin atención médica tal vez tardaría otros cinco minutos en morir y él no haría nada por evitarlo; Hotch no era un hombre cruel, nunca lo había sido, pero Doyle lo merecía. Le apuntó con su pistola a la cabeza, aunque sabía que no era necesario.

-¿Qué harás, Hotchner?, ¿Matarme? Eso no cambia nada-

-Claro que si-

-Ja... la perdiste, igual que yo, así de simple-

-No...- contestó, como lo odiaba- ninguno la perdió.. ella nunca fue tuya, y a mi tú me la arrebataste-

-No se hubiera quedado contigo- dijo él intentando mostrar una sonrisa despectiva- nadie te asegura que fuera real-

-Era real- dijo Hotch- tan real que estoy aquí apuntándote, Doyle... era lo más real-

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Hotchner? También lo creí yo-

Sabía que no le debía ninguna explicación a nadie, menos a él, y no era tiempo adecuado para eso... pero en cierto modo nada en esa persecución y en su relación con Emily había sido o normal o adecuado... No le debía una justificación a nadie, pero en cierto modo tenía que decirlo. Era por ella...

-Pero yo estoy seguro- dijo y escuchó los pasos acercándose al lugar- Emily Prentiss era el amor de mi vida, tú no sabías ni su nombre-

Quitó la pistola de su frente, Doyle tosió sangre Hotch se levantó a tiempo para ver a Rossi y los otros entrar... Aun con la pistola en la mano caminó hacía afuera, pasando junto a su equipo impresionado.

-Se termino- les dijo y siguió de frente...

Antes de que Hotch hubiera cerrado la puerta, Doyle ya estaba muerto.


End file.
